This invention relates to a lubricating oil composition that is specifically useful for plastic working or for cutting and grinding of metals. More particularly, this invention relates to a lubricating oil composition comprising a specific linear olefin or straight chain olefin, which can finely finish the surface of a product when plastic working such as rolling, drawing, blanking, dieing out, and cold forging or in cutting and grinding.
When lubricating oil composition is used, not only workability can be improved, but also the rust resistance and wear resistance of the working tools and machinery will substantially improve resulting in longer life of the working tools.